


Dinner For Two

by Yuripaws



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Cock Tease, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dream Sex, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Self-cest, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Suffering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuripaws/pseuds/Yuripaws
Summary: Viktor dreams of two delicious bowls of katsudon only to find that he isn't invited to dinner.But he is invited to the show.[NSFW Victuuri Week/Prompt: Free Day/Day Four]





	Dinner For Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授權翻譯】Dinner For Two by Yuripaws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967894) by [inoripooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh)



> HOO BOI...
> 
> I've always wanted to write this and now I have an excuse lmao happy nsfwvictuuriweek!

Viktor wakes to find himself sitting back against the headboard of his bed, his hands bound tight up and around the bars. He takes a moment to consider this. He takes a second moment to consider the fact that he's naked.

He takes several hundred moments to consider the fact that there are two Yuuris before him.

They're perched at the end of the bed, watching him carefully, and they perk up as he stirs. 

They're naked. Very naked. Viktor swallows hard.

One of the Yuuris smiles shyly at him. He looks a lot like he had the first day Viktor had arrived to Hasetsu -- soft and round and very easily flustered. He fidgets a bit anxiously under Viktor's increasingly hungry gaze.

The other Yuuri grins slyly at him. He looks the way he does during his Eros program--slender and seductive, a dark mischief in his eyes that always takes Viktor by surprise. He looks like a cat about to pounce.

They stare. Viktor stares back.

"This is a dream," Viktor says. He isn't sure if this is a statement or a question. 

The two Yuuris exchange glances before either of them speak. Shy Yuuri looks away, reddening and mumbling something, but sly Yuuri turns to him, smiling sweetly.

"That's right. This is your dream, Viktor."

"Alright," Viktor says slowly, "then what's going on?"

Neither of them answer. Instead, sly Yuuri reaches for shy Yuuri, cupping his chin and bringing his flushed face closer.

"He wants to know what's going on. Should we tell him, Piggy?"

Piggy blushes harder, trying to stutter an answer, but the other Yuuri draws him closer, brushing a thumb across his lips.

"Or maybe," he purrs, looking at him from under dark and lowered lashes, "we should show him instead?"

Viktor hardly has time to question this before their lips meet, and he stares, stunned, as they kiss deeply. _This can't be happening._

Piggy is the first to pull away, trembling and sputtering. "E-Eros! We can't -- um, I mean, we're both..."

"Me?" Eros suggests.

"Yes. S-so, um... it's wrong, isn't it?" He looks away almost coyly, his cheeks still a lovely pink.

This is ridiculous, Viktor thinks. This can't be happening. _This is too ridiculous._

"It can't be wrong if it feels good, right?" Eros flutters his lashes, and Piggy nods slowly, starting to look a little less embarrassed. He gasps softly as Eros reaches for him again, but he doesn't resist when he's pulled in for another kiss.

Eros' kiss is slow and teasing, his lips sucking lightly on Piggy's own, drawing out his soft moans. He starts to push him slowly down into the mattress, down onto his back, and Viktor watches, jaw dropping, as his hands start to roam over his body. He squeezes him, his fingers pinching at his soft stomach and thick thighs, and he pulls away to kiss his neck, seeming to savor the taste of his skin.

"Mm, Piggy, you're so cute and squishy!" He nips at him now, and Piggy whimpers and squirms underneath him, his legs starting to spead.

Viktor is absolutely floored. He's been in denial that this is actually happening, but as he watches both Yuuris press into each other, moaning and sighing and grinding their hips together, he realizes that he doesn't really care. He feels a pang of hunger so strong that his stomach nearly growls, and he's not at all surprised to find that he's already hard, his cock painfully neglected. He wiggles impatiently, but his bonds don't budge. Eros notices his struggling and smiles.

"Oh? Do you want to join us?" He gives Piggy's thighs a hard squeeze, earning him another long whimper. Viktor's eyes rove over them both, wanting so badly to be between them, and as they separate, he can see that their cocks are just as hard as his -- thick and throbbing. _Throbbing._ This is ridiculous, this is a bad porno, this can't be happening, Viktor's mind repeats endlessly. He realizes that he hasn't answered Eros' question, but he doesn't exactly need to. Both Yuuris eye his arousal with great interest.

"It's so big," Piggy says shyly, and Viktor nearly chokes. _This is too much._

In the blink of an eye, they're suddenly a lot closer, and Viktor jumps, startled. Right. A dream. Anything can happen. He tenses as Eros leans closer, unsure if he should lean forward in return.

"You want us, don't you?"

Viktor isn't sure if he remembers how to form words. Eros' dark eyes burn through him, rendering him absolutely helpless, and it's absolutely _thrilling._

Once again, Viktor doesn't need to answer, because the shiver that runs down his body and straight to his cock is enough. Eros smirks.

"That's too bad. You see, we're only meant for each other. You're not allowed to touch."

Viktor gapes at him, eyes wide. _What?_

"Hold on," he says, "isn't this _my_ dream?"

"I think you're kind of a masochist," Eros explains.

Viktor can't really argue with that.

In any case, he doesn't get the chance to, because Eros turns from him to put his arms around Piggy. He buries his face into his soft dark hair, whispering something in his ear. Piggy shudders hard and blushes harder, and he trembles now as he crawls closer to Viktor on the bed. Viktor tenses up further in anticipation, watching him warily but with building excitement. A dream. Anything can happen.

He's in front of him now, refusing to make eye contact and trembling. Eros comes stalking up behind him and tangles his fingers in his hair, gently pushing his head down into the bed. Right in Viktor's lap.

Viktor stares in shock at the Yuuri between his legs, his face close but not touching his thighs, and most definitely not touching his cock. He feels a panic start to rise within him as he watches Eros place his hands on Piggy's hips to lift them up high, his grip tightening to hold him steady. His eyes haven't left Viktor's once, and Viktor finds that he can't look away.

"He looks good enough to eat, doesn't he?" Eros asks softly, squeezing him playfully. He slaps Piggy's ass lightly, making him squeak. Viktor is trying very hard not to faint. 

Is this the kind of cliche bullshit my brain comes up with? he asks himself. How much more will I have to suffer?

As it turns out, Viktor's suffering has just barely begun.

It isn't until Piggy squeals and jerks that Viktor finally registers that Eros is inside him. Deep inside him. He seems to be enjoying the sound of the other Yuuri's whimpering, and when he withdraws and thrusts, the whimpering becomes soft and pleasured gasping.

Viktor's eyes finally move, trailing down to where Eros' cock is slowing pumping in and out between Piggy's cheeks. He feels himself start to drool, and he licks his lips quickly. He can't look away. 

In a flash, Eros is leaning forward, far forward, and Viktor looks back up into eyes that are far too close and far too bright. Eros presses his forehead against his, and his voice is just as sharp and demanding as his gaze.

"Don't ever take your eyes off me."

Viktor is utterly powerless.

Eros' eyes narrow with satisfaction at his obedience, and Viktor can nearly hear the 'good boy' playing about his curling lips. He starts to thrust faster, and Piggy's moans are so intoxicating that Viktor can't _not_ look. But he doesn't, because Eros hasn't allowed him to yet. 

"Ask Piggy if I feel good, Viktor."

Viktor's voice cracks as he whispers. "Yu -- uh, Piggy? Does he feel good?"

"O- _oh_ ," Piggy says between trembling moans and sharp gasps, "yes, I-I feel so _good!_ "

Oh, _God._ Viktor wants to touch him so badly. He wants to show him what 'good' _really_ feels like. But Eros has him pinned in place, pressing his forehead harder. His eyes are half-lidded and clouded with lust, and his breath comes in ragged pants again Viktor's lips as he jerks his hips faster. Viktor struggles again, grunting in frustration. Piggy's head is bobbing just inches from his cock, and if Viktor can wiggle just a bit closer --

Eros seems to read his thoughts, because he grabs a fistful of the other Yuuri's hair now, jerking him up. He doesn't stop fucking him.

"Piggy," he whispers sweetly in his ear, "reach forward and grab the bars. But make sure you don't touch him, okay?"

Piggy lets out a shuddering breath as he slowly obeys, leaning closer to grab the headboard behind Viktor. Their faces are so close that Viktor can nearly taste the beads of sweat rolling down his cheeks. His eyes are as hazy with sex as Eros' are, but they're shy, very shy, and very cute.

"U-um, I -- _ah!_ " Piggy's eyes widen in shock, then nearly roll back as Eros suddenly picks up his pace. Viktor can see tears start to well up, and his mouth hangs slack, drool dribbling down his chin. Viktor moans when he feels it drip down onto his cock. This is absolute torture. God, fuck, _touch me._

Eros smirks at him over Piggy's shoulder. He brings a hand around to pinch and pull at the other Yuuri's nipple as he dips his head into the crook of his neck, kissing and sucking at the soft skin. His lips trail to his ear, nibbling gently as he fucks him harder. Piggy's moans are nearly sobs now, his entire body quivering as he fights to keep a grip on the headboard.

" _Eros_ \--"

"Don't say my name," Eros purrs, pinching him harder. "Say _his_ name. Tell him how good it feels."

"It feels so good, Viktor!" Piggy cries out, and Viktor wants to cry with him. He's so desperately hard and dripping, and the pain is both excruciating and exquisite. He thrusts his hips as much as he can, but something seems to have paralyzed him. There aren't any ropes in sight aside from the ones around his wrists. Why can't he move? This is his dream, why is he torturing himself?

A stupid question, because he feels a hard jolt stab through him at the sight of Eros starting to jerk Piggy's cock, and another at the sound of their sweet cries mingling. He wants to touch them so badly, and he can feel his eyes start to sting with tears as another string of saliva splashes down onto him. Yes, torture. Sweet and delicious torture.

"Piggy," Eros breathes, "will you come for me? Will you come on him?"

"Please," Viktor whispers without thinking, eyes wide and lips trembling. 

Piggy throws his head back with a strangled cry, and the cum that splatters onto Viktor's chest nearly burns his skin. It drips down him slowly, leaving a cooling trail that sends shivers up his spine.

Eros pulls out of Piggy and draws him away, taking his place in front of Viktor and stroking his own cock slowly. He hasn't come yet, but Viktor can tell that he's close. His eyes are glazed thickly with desire as he once again presses his forehead against Viktor's. Viktor moans at the skin contact -- he just wants to be touched, anywhere and in any way. His cock seems to pulse in time with Eros' pumping, and it's maddening.

"Touch me," Viktor starts to pant, flushed and shaking, "please, fuck, _touch me!_ "

Eros laughs softly, licking his lips as he jerks himself off faster. His moans are just as soft, though they grow steadily louder, and Viktor grows steadily madder.

"You want Yuuri," Eros says suddenly, his eyes teasing and sly. Viktor's own widen. Yuuri?

"I-I, what?"

"Yuuri," Eros repeats, drawing out the name, rolling it off his tongue slowly and tasting each syllable. "You want him. You want his love. You want his life. You want his lust. You want _Yuuri._ "

Viktor groans loudly, his face burning and his heart aching. Yes, he wants Yuuri -- badly, madly, desperately. He's wanted Yuuri for so long. He's waited for Yuuri for so long.

"He doesn't know," Eros says gleefully, watching him squirm. "You love him, but he doesn't know."

Viktor opens his mouth to protest, but Eros cuts him off with a sharp laugh.

"A kiss? How cute. That doesn't mean he knows. He doesn't know, and you're never going to tell him."

No. No, this isn't happening. Viktor's chest starts to heave. Please, no, _Yuuri._

_"Please!"_ Viktor sobs, the tears falling at last, and Eros growls low in his throat as he comes onto his chest, right where Piggy had. It burns twice as hot, and Viktor shudders twice as hard.

Viktor rests his head back against the bars he's tied to, closing his eyes and shaking. He needs this to be over. He needs someone to touch him. He needs Yuuri.

_Yuuri._

He feels arms around him, and the sensation of skin sliding against his own makes his head snap back up, his eyes flying open in shock as he realizes that his hands are finally free. There's someone in his lap, someone whose fingers are running through his hair, someone who smells and feels and _tastes_ familiar -- familiar in his mouth, against his lips, soft and warm. Warm like the eyes before him, shy but steady, blazing but soothing -- a fire that doesn't burn him, doesn't leave him frozen and helpless.

It isn't Eros. It isn't Piggy.

It's Yuuri. Just Yuuri.

It's just Yuuri, just _his_ Yuuri, and he slides onto him slowly, beautifully flushed and panting, and he fits like a recovered piece of something that had been sorely missed and desperately needed. Viktor comes immediately, his thighs shaking violently, his hands seizing Yuuri's waist hard, pulling him close and never letting go.

When they kiss again, Viktor sees stars.

He blinks. Squints. Blinks again.

He sees stars. They're outside, outside the window, outside of their hotel, twinkling faintly above the soft glow of the lamp-lit streets of Barcelona. 

Viktor sits up slowly in his bed, starting to groan but cutting himself off, because he turns to see that his jet-lagged sleeping beauty is still dreaming. Viktor tries not to stare, but Yuuri looks so peaceful, so serene. So real.

_You want his love. You want his life._

Life and love.

Does he know?

Viktor shakes his head, trying to shake away his thoughts just as easily. He rises, stretches, and heads out for a very long dip in a very freezing pool.


End file.
